La lista
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: LISTA DE CHICOS Y CHICAS SEXYS DE LA ESCUELA. ¿Adivinas quién figura en primer lugar de la lista de chicos y quién se encontró a si misma en la lista? ¿adivinas qué va a pasar?
1. Old yellow bricks

Muchas chicas corrían desesperadas por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigían al baño del cuarto piso, un leve rumor de "ya está, ya la han colocado, apareció esta mañana" se repetía como un incesante zumbido en los oídos de cierta estudiante que intentaba poner el orden en un mundo que precisamente hoy parecía más caótico… se levantó y oyó a sus compañeras de habitación salir apresuradas rumorando "hoy es el día", desayunó junto a una increíble cantidad de varones y una mínima cantidad de mujeres, estaban la mayoría de primeros años, pero de 5to año sólo ella se encontraba en el lugar, lo mismo ocurrió en clases, las pocas chicas que estaban en el aula repetían un mal disimulado susurro "ya la colocaron, debemos ir a verla"

Hermione ya estaba harta, quería saber de una buena vez qué ocurría ése día con la población femenina de la escuela, la mejor manera de averiguarlo era seguirlas, así que se dirigió a una distancia prudente del grupo de chicas, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras, como la caminata era larga y no quería levantar alguna sospecha sacó un libro, de los que cargaba siempre en el bolso y fingía leerlo mientras caminaba, estaba ya en el tercer piso cuando al doblar la esquina de las escaleras se topo contra algo y su libro cayó de sus manos, el algo que en realidad era un alguien estaba recogiendo ya el libro de la chica antes de que esta tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, cuando se levantó encontró a nadie más y nadie menos que a Draco Malfoy, el muchacho al verla inmediatamente cambió su actitud de chico-amable-recoge-libros a soy-un-Malfoy-y-soy-guapo.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿ya estás perdiendo los papeles por mi?- preguntó el chico en tono burlón mostrándole el libro con clara intención de molestarla

-En tus sueños Malfoy- contestó una molesta Hermione, mientras le arrancaba el libro de las manos del muchacho y empezaba a subir las escaleras hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en ese sitio con él, las chicas habían desaparecido ya- por Merlín ¿dónde se han metido? –preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Quiénes? ¿tus amigos imaginarios quizá?- preguntó Draco que se había quedado en el lugar, escalones más abajo de donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Sí, ellos mismos, te mandan saludos dicen que les das mucha pena ya que ni siquiera tienes de ésos- contestó Hermione intentando decidir a donde dirigirse, las chicas no debían estar lejos.

-¡Granger!- exclamó molesto Draco, detestaba que la chica tuviera siempre una respuesta para lo que él decía.

-Así me apellido, no lo repitas mucho que se podría gastar- concluyó la castaña, lánzándole una mirada desdeñosa.

Antes de que Draco pudiera lanzar el comentario que tenía en mente, un grupo de chicas subió las escaleras y pasaron hablando entre ellas "¿quiénes crees que estén? ¡oh sería tan feliz si apareciera en la lista?" y se dirigían al cuarto piso, Hermione captó lo suficiente de la conversación como para saber que esas chicas la podría guiar a donde quería ir y olvidándose de Draco empezó a subir detrás de las chicas.

-¿A dónde vas Granger? No me puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca.- exclamó un molesto Draco.

-Estoy siguiendo los ladrillos amarillos Malfoy- contestó la castaña desde las escaleras, refiriéndose al Mago de Oz, que estaba segura él no conocería.

Las chicas al llegar al cuarto piso se dirigieron por un pasillo que casi nadie transitaba mientras cuchicheaban, el sonido de chicas hablando crecía a medida en que se acercaban más y más al lugar que pronto descubrió Hermione era un baño de chicas que era poco usado por las alumnas.

¿Por qué todas las chicas querían utilizar ese baño precisamente ese día? ¿por qué parecía algo de vida o muerte?

-Abran paso, abran paso- decía Hermione mientras intentaba avanzar hasta el baño, tal era la cantidad de chicas que el camino se le hizo demasiado complicado- abran paso, soy la prefecta- dijo esto último porque sabía el efecto inmediato en las chicas que estaban afuera, incluso algunas niñas de primeros años al verla y oírla decidieron regresar a su sala común algo asustadas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño la abrió y entró llena de curiosidad, ¿qué se encontraría? Aunque esperaba imágenes bastante extremas y situaciones quizá complicadas, encontró algo que jamás pensó, un grupo, bastante grande vale aclarar, de chicas alrededor de un pergamino, por la concentración con la que leían el papel parecería que se trataba de la fórmula para convertir las cosas en oro con sólo tocarlas o para tener vida eterna.

Una cosa aún más extraña, las chicas que se estaban retirando ya del baño y la veían avanzar le lanzaban miradas entre divertidas, sorprendidas y con una nota de... ¿admiración?

¿Qué contenía esa lista? Hermione no pudo evitarlo, a cada paso y con cada nueva mirada dirigida hacia ella pues las chicas corrían el rumor de su presencia en el baño y se la quedaban mirando con esa mezcla de miradas difíciles de descifrar, cuando ella estaba ya a unos pasos de la lista el grupo de chicas alrededor se había disuelto y el silencio había caído en el lugar, Hermione dio los últimos pasos intentando mantener su actitud de prefecta, pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior por el nivel de ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando estuvo frente a la lista, un centenar de ojos la miraban, ella leyó el título de la lista:

**LISTA DE CHICOS GUAPOS Y CHICAS SEXYS DE LA ESCUELA.**

Hermione dejó de contener la respiración y volvió a su actitud de prefecta, hasta lanzó una risa al aire ¿era esto lo que había alborotado a toda la escuela? ¡qué patéticas las personas que requieren de una lista que las defina, qué ridículas las personas que se dejaban influenciar por los estatus sociales, la lista reflejaba quién iba a ser la nueva "Q" de la escuela, la abeja reina, Hermione ya estaba imaginando que sería una chica alta, rubia, con ojos azules, delgada y con la piel perfecta, por la que todos los chicos suspirarían ¡qué típico!

Soltó un bufido de indignación y lanzó una mirada de reproche a las demás.

-¿Por esto han perdido las clases y han estado alteradas todo el día? Realmente qué…

-¿No quieres leer la lista?- le preguntó una chica que usualmente no le dirigía la palabra, Hermione la observó: rubia, alta, bonita; probablemente ella encabezaría la lista y quería que Hermione lo hiciera público.

-¿Con qué sentido?- refutó Hermione.

-Quizá puedas encontrar algo que te parezca interesante ahí- respondió la otra chica, mientras el resto enfocaba la mirada en Hermione; jamás tanta gente la había observado a la vez y ella empezaba a sentirse algo nerviosa.

-No tiene ningún caso, me llevo esta lista de aquí y más vale que regresen a sus salas comunes o clases si no quieren que la profesora Mcgonagall se entere de esto- concluyó la castaña mientras se llevaba la lista que ya había doblado, cuando salió muchas chicas la observaban curiosas, ajenas de lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

Hermione se alejó del lugar y cuando ya no oyó a nadie rompió a reír, siempre este tipo de cosas le causaban gracia, las tontas chicas y chicos que necesitan de una lista para saber quién era más popular, porque por supuesto que la escuela para ellos no era un lugar de aprendizaje, sino era el lugar donde competir por popularidad ¡qué ridículos!

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿has descubierto tu reflejo en el espejo?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras Draco, que la observaba apoyado en una pared no muy lejos de donde estaba la chica.

-El rostro de Hermione se quedó congelado en medio de la risa, su expresión cambió a desagrado absoluto, el sentimiento que ocasionaba en ella Draco.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente y su rostro reflejó que aquéllo iba a ayudarla a divertirse un poco, a costa de Draco.

-Oh apuesto que quieres saber qué hay aquí, oh estoy segura de eso Malfoy; eres tan inseguro que necesitas de éstas cosas para sentirte superior- empezó a decir Hermione

imitando la voz de una chica melosa, de ésas que estaban adulando siempre a Draco; fue acercándose un poco a donde estaba el chico mientras le colocaba la lista frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso Granger?- preguntó Draco con un ligero tono de interés que Hermione no dejó de notar.

-Solamente lo que determina quién el chico K y la chica Q de la escuela.

La mirada de Draco reflejó que entendía a qué se refería la chica, aunque por supuesto no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrar interés.

-Dime Granger ¿qué se siente estar en último lugar por… cuánto, 5 años consecutivos? Deberían darte un premio Granger.

Hermione se sintió agraviada de inmediato, su rostro desafiante así lo demostró.

-Dime Malfoy ¿qué se siente ganar el premio al cabeza hueca cada año?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es esto? Que la gente crea que por aparecer en esta lista van a ser los más populares y por eso ser felices, dime Malfoy ¿eres feliz?- dijo desesperada, le molestaba en extremo todas ésas ridiculeces.

Draco evitaba todo tipo de preguntas personales siempre y contestó con una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿acaso en el fondo eres como esas típicas adolescentes que tanto criticas y darías todo por estar en la lista?- lanzó acompañado de una maliciosa mirada.

-Oh si Malfoy, el sueño de toda mi vida es aparecer en ésa lista y tener un séquito de descerebradas… diré "seguidoras"-concluyó Hermione indignada.

Fue el turno de reír de Draco, una risa seca e irónica, lo cual irrito a Hermione y extendió la lista hacia él.

-Como es tan importante para ti esto, vamos léelo, descubre quién será tu nueva abeja Queen y que sean felices hasta que la superficialidad los embriague- dijo soltando la lista y empezando a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estaba Draco, el cual había cogido la lista a tiempo para que no cayera, si bien al chico le tenía sin cuidado quién aparecía y quién no en la lista, porque aunque por supuesto no lo iba a admitir pensaba de manera similar a Hermione respecto a esas listas. Claro que no iba a dejar que ella lo dejara dos veces en un mismo día con la palabra en la boca, así que mientras desenrollaba el pergamino la siguió, así empezó a leer la lista en voz alta, primero la de los chicos.

-¿Quién es el chico más guapo de la escuela?-exclamó a escasos pasos de Hermione la cual estaba irritada por la presencia del chico.

-Lárgate Malfoy, porque si no te aseguro que serás el chico con más huecos/agujeros en ésta escuela- amenazó.

-Por supuesto Draco Malfoy- dijo el chico ignorando a Hermione, ésta lanzó un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos buscando llegar a las escaleras y poder alejarse de Draco lo más pronto posible.

-Ahora veamos quién será mi nueva "pricesita"- dijo el chico buscando la otra lista, empezó a leer de abajo hacia adelante, evidentemente buscando a Hermione en los últimos lugares.

-Vaya Granger, parece que lo conseguiste…-la chica se detuvo al oír aquéllo ¿qué quería decir?- ... lograste que te sacaran de la lista, te tendré que buscar en la lista de chicos, porque ya no apareces en la lista de chicas- comentó mientras seguía ascendiendo en la lista.

Ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Hermione, se volteó dispuesta a maldecir a Draco pero lo encontró mirando alternativamente a la lista y a ella, con una cara de genuina sorpresa.

-¡HERMIONE!- exclamó demasiado sorprendido como para poder articular otra palabra, Hermione estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud del chico y más aún porque… ¿la había llamado por su nombre?

* * *

¡Hola! mi idea original era escribir un sólo capítulo, pero resultó divertida la idea de lo que podría ocurrir con los personajes a raiz de la lista. Debo confesar que amo los Dramiones y no tengo suficiente talento como para captar la esencia de J.K. pero siempre me pregunté ¿cómo sería la relación de Draco y Hermione durante las clases? cuando no estaba involucrado el drama de Voldemort.

Quizá escriba uno o dos capítulos más, dependiendo de, no de mis musas porque no tengo (?), si tengo una idea que me guste lo suficiente como para trabajarla a través del ff, es decir dependiendo de cuánto tiempo le dedique a este proyecto.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos y ninguna crítica me disgustará, pues son ésas las que ayudan.

Dejo de hablarle a la computadora, pues quizá nadie lea ésta historia, pero en otras historias nunca escribí al inicio y como no sé editar se quedaron así; así que aproveché la oportunidad.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Cosas de chicas tontas

El mundo estaba definitivamente loco, totalmente de cabeza y sin ningún sentido.

Primero, casi toda la población femenina de la escuela había enloquecido por una lista de la cual Hermione había oído hablar muchas veces, pero a la que jamás había prestado atención, pero sus compañeras sí porque al estar en sexto tenías la posibilidad de aparecer en los primeros lugares y quedar como la nuva abeja reina de la escuela. Por supuesto a Hermione ésto le traía sin cuidado, porque era la cosa más superficial del mundo para ella.

Segundo, antes de conocer de qué se trataba todo, el comportamiento entre misterioso y ansioso de sus compañeras la había desesperado a tal extremo que tuvo que averigüar qué sucedía y cuando lo supo entendió que había perdido su tiempo, un detalle curioso es que las chicas en el baño la observaban de una manera particular, una mezcla de opiniones y miradas enfocadas en ella; ¿acaso había quedad en último lugar?... bah! a ella no le interesaban ésas cosas.

Tercero, como siempre Malfoy se atravesó en su camino en el momento menos adecuado, sólo para fastidiarla, la siguió por los pasillos y escaleras leyendo la dichosa lista irritándola cada vez más. Una cosa demasiado extraña: la había llamado por su nombre y éso no fue todo, pues luego de quedarse parado como si hubiera sido petrificado observandola, le había dicho algo tan increíble que Hermione no podía creer todo lo que inventaba para molestarla.

¿Ella en primer lugar de la lista?

Empezó a reír nuevamente con el recuerdo tal como había hecho delante de Malfoy, acto seguido se dió la media vuelta y dejó a un boquiabierto Malfoy plantado en el lugar, si quería bromear con alguien ella no iba a ser su blanco.

Así que llegó a la sala común y como no encontró a Harry ni a Ron decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre que no sabía qué hacer, ir a la biblioteca y enterrarse en un libro cualquiera, en un rincón alejado de los molestos estudiantes. Así pues salió de su sala común que poco a poco iba llenándose de gente, que curiosamente bajaba el tono de su conversación cuando ella se aproximaba para pasar, incluso Parvati y Lavender la observaban con algo de ¿incredulidad?, decidió no prestarles atención, al atravesar los pasillos el número de estudiantes que regresaba a sus salas comunes iba en aumento y ella iba en la otra dirección, hacia la biblioteca; un grupo de chicas pasó por su lado y se la quedaron mirando de manera descarada, como si la examinaran e incluso una chica a la que Hermione no conocía le sonrió abiertamente, cada vez era más extraño. Esa sensación de que ella no era partícipe de algo fue creciendo a medida que atravesaba la escuela, más chicas la observaban algunas incrédulas, otras sonrientes, otras con ¿admiración? ¿es que acaso había salvado el mundo y no se había enterado? Hermione no entendía por qué hasta que se cruzó con la chica de ojos azules que la miró entre molesta y suspicaz... ahí fue cuando Hermione recordó la dichosa lista y concluyó inmediatamente que el rumor de que había arrancado el pergamino del baño se había extendido y por éso tanta atención, ya que usualmente era Harry quien llamaba la atención, ahora entendía como se sentía.

Se encongió de hombros y siguió su camino, al fin y al cabo si querían enojarse por hacer lo correcto ¡adelante! ahora empezaba a entender todo y a interpretar las miradas de las chicas.

Incredulidad, porque era evidente que era la única chica que no se preocupaba por ésa lista y que no pensaba en ella como asunto de vida o muerte.

¿Admiración?... quizá porque otras chicas estaban también hartas de la lista y no se animaban a hacerlo público como Hermione.

Enojo, porque privó a las pequeñas ilusas compañeras suyas de poder ver si aparecían y en qué posición de la lista.

_Ahora todo tenía sentido._

Con ésa confianza pasó las siguientes 4 horas encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando, alejada de las superficialidades de la escuela y sus compañeras, cuando regresó a la sala común era ya casi media noche y no encontró a nadie despierto, felizmente era prefecta y no podrían castigarla, aunque detestara aprovecharse de su cargo era por una buena causa: el estudio.

Cuando despertó ya había olvidado todo el tema del día anterior, se duchó y bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con Harry y Ron e ir a tomar desayuno, ellos le estuvieron contando de la práctica de Quidditch que habían tenido mientras ella intentaba prestar atención, era algo difícil por dos motivos:

El primero, a medida que caminaban se encontró con ésas miradas, igual pasó cuando llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron, las mismas miradas que el día anterior, no podía entender cómo no olvidaban que ella había arrancado la lista del baño, estaba incluso dispuesta a devolverla para que dejen de observarla... si tan sólo la tuviera.

El segundo: Malfoy la observaba desde la mesa de Slytherin, al inicio ella no daba crédito a sus propios ojos, pero cada vez que desviaba la mirada de sus amigos se encontraba a Malfoy observándola detenidamente, como ¿estudiándola? definitivamente el mundo estaba loco y ella no iba a permitir que la contagiaran.

Cuando entró al salón de encantamientos el incesante rumor de chicas hablando calló al instante, todas se la quedaron mirando, los chicos presentes no lograban entender qué ocurría precisamente y observaban a las chicas y al seguir sus miradas terminaban mirando a Hermione también.

Harry y Ron, quiénes al fin habían agotado el tema de Quidditch prestaron atención también.

-¿Por qué te miran todos Hermione? ¿acaso te hiciste una cicatriz y no nos enteramos?- preguntó Ron entre preocupado y divertido, Harry asintió en silencio, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

-Cosas de chicas- dijo Hermione- de chicas tontas- concluyó Hermione y se sentó en su acostumbrada carpeta, adelante de la clase, cuando volteó para sacar los libros de su mochila vió que estaba ahí nuevamente, su mirada, la mirada que parecía querer tener poderes de rayos X de Malfoy, ahí estaba al fondo del aula observándola desacaradamente, sus ojos fijos en ella y su rostro inexpresiva, ella quiso saber qué estaba pensando pero fue inútil, jamás podía saber lo que él pensaba, era indescifrable... y en realidad ella no quería descifrarlo, cogió su libro y se volteó, dispuesta a observar durante toda la clase hacia adelante; claro ella aún no sabía que éso iba a ser un poco difícil.

* * *

¡Hola! gracias por sus comentarios y por todas las visitas que ha recibido la historia.

Si bien me gustan los capítulos largos, no quisiera aburrirlos y hacer pesada la lectura, así que estoy actualizando muy seguido, porque sino abandono el proyecto y no quiero que suceda ésta vez.

Éste capítulo ha sido como una fotografía del contexto, de lo que está pasando en la escuela gracias a la lista, ya tengo pensado cómo va a seguir la historia, quizá me ponga a escribir ya mismo y actualice mañana o pasado mañana.

¿Por qué no quiero abandonar éste proyecto?

Pues yo soy poco constante-revisar el fantasma de mis otros FF abandonados y casi con telarañas que son mis testigos- pero éste FF va dedicado a una GRAN persona, un maravilloso ser que conozco hace más de 4 años ya (SÍ 4 AÑOS COMO ME LEES) y hemos compartido una infinidad de momentos y situaciones, es un ser muy especial y ha cumplido años recientemente, como soy mala haciendo regalos y ella estuvo de acuerdo decidí regalarle esta historia, así que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para acabarla y que salga divertida, pero a la vez sea un digno Dramione.

Nuevamente **GRACIAS** POR LEER.

Y a ti, querida cumpleañera, ¡**GRACIAS por existir**!


	3. El mundo está loco

—¿Pueden apresurarse? —decía Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos, mientras éstos más lentos que de costumbre se levantaban de sus asientos y guardaban sus cosas.

—Calma Hermione, te aseguro que la comida no se va a acabar —contestó perezoso Ron.

—De eso estoy segura, porque tú no estás en el gran comedor, así que todo está seguro —dijo la chica más ácidamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, estaba realmente de mal humor, casi no podía escuchar al profesor, además del impedimento físico de siempre, por las voces de sus compañeras y los montones de pedazos de pergaminos que había recibido durante la clase, aún no se lo podía creer, estaba sentada en su habitual sitio cuando de pronto llegó uno, ella pensó que se trataba de una broma y lo abrió curiosa, decía:

_"Hermsss ¿qué vas a hacer al finalizar la clase?"_

_Llegó otro casi al instante_

_"Mione ¿quieres que vayamos a mi habitación y me enseñes a tener ese look tan especial tuyo?"_

_"Hermiii ¿quieres asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado? Va a ser en un lugar super secreto dentro del castillo, pero me encantaría que fueras"_

_"Hermionnn ¿quieres que cuando haya una nueva salida al pueblo vayamos de compras y me ayudes a escoger algo lindo?"_

La chica si bien estaba sorprendida con la primera nota con las que le siguieron no sabía que palabra utilizar para definir lo que estaba pasando por su mente, casi con miedo miró a su alrededor y muchas chicas la estaban mirando A ELLA y parecían todas ansiosas por una respuesta, Hermione no sabía qué hacer y se quedó observando todo con la boca abierta en una pequeña "o" así que las chicas, que estaban sentadas en la fila de la derecha de Hermione empezaron a hablar entre ellas preocupadas y le llegaron más notitas:

_"Heerrmiii ¿estás bien?"_

_"Mione ¿por qué nos miras así?"_

_"Hermiooonnn ¿quieres que te preste mi espejo para que compruebes cómo luces? quizá estás preocupada por eso"_

_"Herms ¿acaso no quieres ir a mi cumpleaños porque soy un poco cosa?"_

Esto debía ser una broma ¿cierto? Gracias a Merlín la clase había acabado y al parecer las chicas tenían una clase a continuación porque recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron, claro no sin antes dedicarle una mirada lastimera, casi como de un perrito al que lo dejaron sin hogar, Hermione las ignoró… si se trataba de una broma ella no la entendía, casi al salir del aula seguida de sus alumnos se topó con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy en persona, el Draco que la había observado casi obsesivamente todo el tiempo que estuvo en clase. Sus amigos se habían ido ya del aula seguramente tratando de no molestar más a Hermione, así como la mayoría de alumnos que se habían retirado, los que no lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, porque estaba segura de que lo había hecho sólo para molestarla, como el muchacho sólo se le quedó mirando y ella empezó a sentirse incómoda, al final tuvo que decir algo.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —se plantó delante del muchacho dispuesta a enfrentarlo, si quería pelea ella le iba a dar pelea.

—Granger, tranquila —nota mental: ya no me llama por mi nombre, ¡bien! —sólo quería saber cómo lo lograste.

—¿Cómo logré qué cosa? ¡explícate! —exigió Hermione sin muchas ganas de soportar las tonterías de Malfoy, ¿qué se traía entre manos?

—Que como lograste quedar en la lista de las chicas más sexys de la escuela… —pronunció despacio el muchacho mirándola fijamente, su expresión parecía dividida entre curiosidad y algo de diversión.

—Así que sigues con ésa broma tan infantil, pues bien —Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas mientras le decía eso —sigue con tu tonta idea, pero ¿sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para prestarte atención —dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba lo más que podía de Draco ¿qué le ocurría a ese chico? ¿de cuándo a acá la observaba y le hablaba? ¿el mundo estaba loco?... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que sujetó con determinación su brazo, ella tuvo que voltearse y estaba por gritarle a Malfoy que la dejara en paz, cuando vió que se trataba de la misma chica de los ojos celestes que había estado contemplando la absurda lista en el baño.

—Granger —dijo la chica sujetando su brazo con fuerza —tenemos que hablar.

—Pero qué demo… —empezó a decir Hermione antes de que la chica empezara a hablar nuevamente.

—Me parece que tú no entiendes lo que está pasando y es necesario que lo hagas antes de que la situación empeore, tenemos que hablar… pero no aquí —dijo la chica observando a un pequeño grupo de chicas que las observaban curiosas —Nos vemos frente al lago en media hora —le dijo la chica antes de soltarla y luego reanudar la marcha como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hermione se quedó plantada en su lugar sin poder comprender nada de lo que ocurría, miró el reloj y habían transcurrido 3 minutos desde que la chica se había ido. Ella estaba ya aburrida de sentir que no había entendido alguna parte de lo que ocurría así que se encaminó hacia el lago, utilizó un camino un poco más largo quizá del acostumbrado pero era el mejor pues de ésa forma podría evitar a sus compañeras, al cabo de 20 minutos llegó al lugar pactado, se sentía como parte de una operación secreta y sonrío ante este absurdo pensamiento, al poco rato llegó la chica de ojos celestes.

—Como debes saber soy Sabrina —dijo la chica con bastantes ínfulas, mientras se paraba delante de Hermione.

—Pues no, siento decirte que no te conocía hasta hace un par de días, cuando…—respondió Hermione honestamente, la chica la interrumpió.

—Cuando estúpidamente te llevaste la lista del baño sin siquiera dejar que te explicáramos nada.

—¿Qué había que explicar? Su actitud lo dijo todo, sólo eran un grupo de chiquitas tontas obsesionadas con el estatus social. —replicó Hermione, estaba cansada que hablaran de la bendita lista como si fuera lo más maravilloso en éste mundo.

—Aún no entiendes nada Granger —dijo Sabrina mirándola casi… ¿Cómo si la entendiera?

—No, no entiendo nada y ya estoy bastante aburrida de ésta broma, primero ustedes obsesionadas en el baño, luego Malfoy comportándose más idiota que de costumbre —al oír el apellido del chico una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sabrina, aunque la dejó continuar por supuesto —las chicas del aula mandándome notitas y ahora tú… tú que me citas en éste lugar para hablar de una estúpida lista y sigues sin explicarme que pasa —por fin Hermione soltó todo lo que tenía atrapado dentro de sí por lo que parecía mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, te voy a explicar todo, en primer lugar —empezó Sabrina —deberías no tratar tan mal a Draco, sé que se llevan mal desde siempre, pero ahora todo va a ser diferente, así les guste o no —sentenció Sabrina mirando a Hermione un poco divertida, siguió hablando antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de protestar —en segundo lugar no es una lista tonta, es una tradición que data de hace mucho tiempo, cuando algunas alumnas del instituto Beauxbatons vinieron a la escuela por un intercambio y no se les ocurrió mejor idea para matar el tiempo que utilizar un hechizo que habían aprendido en su instituto para poder conocer quiénes eran las personas más populares, bellas, sexys de la escuela, sólo alumnas de Hogwarts por supuesto porque ellas ya sabían que yo eran —soltó la chica acompañada con un bufido —después vino la idea de hacer lo mismo con los chicos, para que ellas pudieran saber con quien salir y con quién no, ellas elegían a los chicos que aparecían en los primeros puestos, cuando ellas regresaron a su instituto no levantaron la magia que había sido realizada en el baño donde nos encontraste hace ayer y automáticamente cada año aparece una lista conteniendo los chicos y chicas más sexys de la escuela, nadie ha sabido como revertir ésa magia y bueno… realmente nadie ha querido hacerlo —dijo Sabrina con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro —así que la chica que aparezca en el primer lugar debe salir con el chico que tenga la posición número uno, la magia de la fuente de donde proviene la lista no puede ser alterada y no puede ser engañada, algunas personas lo han intentado y no han podido lograrlo, como te digo es una magia muy poderosa.

Hermione escuchaba a Sabrina con la boca abierta ¿estaba hablando en serio? Al ver que concluyó se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse del lugar, la voz de la chica sonó detrás de Hermione.

—Veo que aún no me crees, pues bien… ¿por qué crees que te has vuelto tan popular desde ayer hasta hoy?

Esta pregunta hizo que Hermione detuviera la marcha.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —ella y Sabrina no compartían clases juntas, la chica iba una clase más arriba.

—Porque es uno de los efectos de la lista, la chica y el chico que ocupen el primer lugar en sus respectivas listas se vuelven los más populares, así sea de agrado o fuerza, en tu caso al haberte ocultado tantos años detrás de los libros te llegan súbitamente todas las invitaciones y las chicas sienten la necesidad de agradarte, no sólo las que ya han leído la lista, sino quienes no lo han hecho, la magia de la lista funciona así.

—¿Estás pretendiendo decir que voy a tener que soportar a un séquito de bobas como las de hoy en clase? —preguntó Hermione pensando en si debía o no internar a Sabrina en San Mungo.

—Así es, lo de hoy ha sido sólo el inicio, mientras te niegues a aceptar tu nueva posición y aprendas a manejar la situación se va a volver cada vez más intenso, te lo digo en serio.

—¿Y voy a tener que salir con Malfoy? —soltó Hermione con asco en su cara, era definitivamente un día de locos.

—Como ya te dije, va a suceder, porque mientras más se nieguen a hacerlo más fuerte va a ser el efecto de la lista, mientras más lo eviten más fuerte va a ser la magia para unirlos —contestó Sabrina simplemente.

—¿Cómo sabes todas éstas cosas? —preguntó al fin Hermione.

—Pues yo fui la chica número 1 de la lista del año pasado y como imagino sabrás Draco también y… —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Sabrina, Hermione puso su mano delante de la chica como diciendo "stop"

—Por favor, evítame los detalles —pidió Hermione, que ya estaba empezando a sentir una horrible sensación de desagrado.

—Como quieras, pero yo sé lo que te digo, te podrás resistir, no fue mi caso por supuesto, pero al final vas a terminar atrapada en la magia de la lista y… te va a gustar —le dijo Sabrina sonriéndole a Hermione.

—Ni en sueños, ni en las peores pesadillas, me niego absolutamente —protestó Hermione —te he oído lo suficiente, necesitas ayuda pues un ser humano norma no puede soportar a Malfoy y además necesitas ayuda urgente porque has inventado una historia tan absurda —Hermione estaba a punto de reírse por lo absurdo que le parecía todo —por mi puedes quedarte con la dichosa lista, pídesela a Malfoy y déjenme en paz —Hermione empezó a andar hacia el castillo con la firme intención de no volverse a detener.

—Ya te dije, mientras más te resistas, más difícil será. —dijo la voz de Sabrina detrás de Hermione, aún así ella no se volvió y siguió su camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Traté de explicar un poco de qué trata la historia y ya nos ubiqué con lo que debe pasar, según Sabrina, pero Hermione se niega totalmente a creer lo que le dicen ¿qué necesita que le pas epara que al fin les crea? recuerden que la magia de la lista es muy fuerte y no va a descansar hasta lograr sus dos principales cometidos: que Hermione sea la nueva abeja Q y que Draco y ella gobiernen la escuela.

**Gracias** por leer! y también por las alertas y las visitas y el apoyo :)


	4. Hasta en la sopa y más

¿Has oído la expresión "hasta en la sopa"? pues Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, que llevaba en la escuela Hogwarts 6 años y no guardaba muchos recuerdos de su escuela muggle sentía que vivía la expresión que tan popular se hizo cuando era niña.

Al inicio pensó que era intencional, que él tenía la culpa, como siempre, de las cosas que le ocurrían, de las malas por supuesto, pero ahora en el tercer ridículo día, de ésa sucesión ridícula de días de la que se estaba llenando su vida, al verlo en el mismo lugar con cara de desconcierto, pero con una expresión que gritaba "te lo advirtieron" ella empezaba a desesperarse.

Digamos, la primera vez hasta tuvo su gracia encontrarse a Malfoy camino a las cocinas por un bocadillo nocturno, ambos eran prefectos de sus respectivas casas y ella necesitaba algo que la mantuviera despierta mientras estudiaba, "tuvo su gracia" pues no cualquier día descubres que Draco Malfoy, EL Draco Malfoy, tenía un gusto secreto por los dulces tanto que lo hacía escapar ocasionalmente a las cocinas y tomar algo de allí, claro ninguno creyó eso de el otro y las miradas de desconcierto y la expresión sorpresa habrían valido la pena para una foto pues se encontraron enfrente mismo del cuadro, pues ninguno había querido iluminar su camino, delictivo, para no avisar al conserje o a su gatita metiche que nunca sabías dónde podía aparecer.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Granger?

Ambos chicos separaron la punta de sus dedos que se habían encontrado al intentar hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro que daba acceso a las cocinas y de la punta de ambas varitas una tenue luz iluminó sus rostros, que a pesar de la oscuridad habían podido reconocer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ella primero.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti —le respondió él, pero antes de que ninguna otra palabra pudiera ser pronunciada algo caliente y peludo se cruzó por los pies del chico, el cual iluminó en ésa dirección con su varita y descubrió a nada más ni nada menos que a la señora Norris que miraba acusadoramente a Hermione pero a Draco lo observaba ¿cariñosamente? Tal parecía pues la gata ronroneaba mientras frotaba su oreja con la punta del pantalón del chico.

—Parece que tienes una admiradora Malfoy —dijo Hermione luego de haber observado el extraño comportamiento de la gata, parecía que estaba enamorada de Draco.

—Sólo una más que cae rendida a mis encantos —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la gata, la cual parecía haber perdido toda la actitud hostil usual y se encontraba muy feliz, Hermione no podía creerlo: Draco Malfoy ¿acariciando a un animal? ¿a uno que no fuera una de esas… con las que acostumbraba estar? el mundo no dejaba de enloquecer. El chico levantó la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Me pregunto ¿cuándo vas a ceder tú? Sabes que es inevitable —diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo ante lo cual Hermione reaccionó.

—El día en que seas capaz de traerme una estrella y colocarla en medio de una barrera de fuego sin quemarla, ese día Malfoy —contestó rodándole los ojos, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su sala común, no quería que la encontraran a ésas horas fuera de la cama y menos aún con Draco Malfoy.

•**,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,•**

Iba tarde para el invernadero, había prometido acompañar a Neville ese día y explicarle algunas cosas, a pesar de que el muchacho sabía muchas cosas él insistía en que Hermione sabía todo y de hecho, aunque ella no lo había contado, él había logrado enseñarle algunas cosas que no sabía. Estaba corriendo mientras trataba de que los libros que llevaba en la mano no se le escaparan y que su bolso repleto de… sorpresa sorpresa no se escapara de sus hombros y además llevaba en la mano "libre" una bolsa con una gran gran gran bufanda que había tejido para Hagrid ya que el invierno aún estaba en la escuela, ella no llevaba gran abrigo pero no sentía frío por la prisa y velocidad que llevaba, así fue como si hubieran sido por dos imanes… ella tropezó con al parecer con nada más que su propia torpeza y todos los libros se regaron por el suelo mientras que la bolsa que llevaba voló por los aires, estaba cerca al invernadero ya, pero Neville no la oyó llamarlo, así que tuvo que recoger cada libro y algunas hojas que se habían desprendido por el impacto, a pesar de que buscó por el lugar no encontró la bolsa con la bufanda, seguro cuando fuera de día podría encontrarla, se dirigió al invernadero pero ésta vez caminando no quería volver a caer. Pasó una entretenida tarde con Neville y luego regresó a la sala común.

Al día siguiente al tomar desayuno con Harry y Ron se quedó con la boca abierta al ver unas mesas a distancia a un muchacho de cabello plateado envuelto en la bufanda que ella había hecho para Hagrid, se veía totalmente diferente en él por cierto, porque la había doblado tantas veces por la diferencias de tamaño pero había logrado que le quedara… bien, de hecho tenía a un grupito de chicas alrededor hablándoles y sonriéndole como si él fuera el centro del universo… con ésas sonrisas falsas y mirándolo de manera tonta y… y ¡él les sonreía! Claro que les sonreía, envuelto en SU chalina, en teoría la de Hagrid pero era de Hermione en principio.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —preguntó Ron al ver como apretaba los puños hasta ponerlos blancos.

—Nada, es que… son los exámenes que ya vienen en camino —explicó Hermione, ¿por qué les mentía? Porque serían capaces de ir a golpear a Malfoy por tomar cosas de ella, privándole del placer de hacerlo ella con sus propias manos.

Esperó pacientemente, o eso intentó, mientras el tiempo de desayunar pasaba, poco a poco las chicas se fueron alejando de Draco y curiosamente se acercaban a donde estaba Hermione, quien al verlas aproximarse sintió que un dolor de cabeza llegaba a su vida, y cabeza, ya casi las había olvidado y ahí estaban, lo peor de todo: eran chicas nuevas. Hermione intentó sonreírles un poco y explicarles que estaba muy ocupada explicándole la clase a sus amigos, quienes asintieron apresuradamente por el pisotón de Hermione por debajo de la mesa para que corroboraran su versión, todas lucieron una sonrisa triste y de decepción y luego de muchas promesas de hablarse pronto, por parte de ella, por fin se fueron.

—¿Qué fue eso Hermione? Y ¿por qué te siguen hablando chicas desconocidas? Y ¿por qué no nos presentas a alguna porque casi todas son chicas muy guapas? —preguntó Ron.

—Porque para chicas bobas ya tienes a tu Lav-Lav —respondió Hermione ocasionando que Harry volcara un poco de sus cereales por la expresión en el rostro de Ron por la respuesta de Hermione.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato, se refería a su visita a Hagrid, Hermione había querido llevarle la bufanda un día antes para sorprenderlo, pero no pudo y ahora sabía el porqué y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

—Ahora voy —les dijo a los chicos mientras fingía servirse un nuevo plato de cereales. Al cabo de un rato Malfoy se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia la salida del comedor y tuvo el descaro de mirar hacia donde ella estaba como si la analizara de nuevo, ¿acaso no iba a explicarle por qué usaba su bufanda? Claro que sí lo iba a hacer, quisiera o no.

—Hey Malfoy! Malfoy —exclamó cuando había salido del gran comedor y lo encontró a punto de bajar unas escaleras.

—¿Granger? —preguntó Draco sorprendido por el llamado de la chica —¿qué pasó? ¿te arrepentiste y decidiste que…

—Decidí que quiero saber ¿por qué estás usando esto? —señaló Hermione con el dedo índice a en dirección a la bufanda —no te pertenece Malfoy —acusó ella.

—Claro que si Granger, ¿acaso no ves que la estoy usando? ¿o verme tan sexy ha afectado tu visión y piensas que llevo a una ardilla aquí?

—Muy gracioso Malfoy, quiero que te saque la bufanda ahora mismo, la hice yo y era para Hagrid.

—Éso explicaría que tenga ciertos agujeros y que sea excesivamente grande —respondió Malfoy, que si bien se estaba enterando de qué había ocurrido no desaprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse de Hermione.

—¿Y eso también explica que te guste usar cosas de otras personas Malfoy? ¡muy bonito! ¿qué diría tu padre si se entera de que usas la bufanda que una sangre sucia tejió, quizá mandaría a desinfectar tu cuello.

—Y a quemar mi ropa por supuesto —agregó Draco mientras se sacaba la bufanda y la doblaba ante la mirada desconcertada de Hermione.

—¿Qué haces Malfoy?

—Me dijiste que no la usara más ¿no? ¿o acaso quieres que la queme? —preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione con aspecto aburrido —primero quieres la bufanda y ahora ¿no? Dime ¿cómo voy a entenderte?

—Claro que quiero la bufanda, así como también saber cómo fue que llegó a tus manos —dijo mientras tomaba la susodicha intentando no hacer caso a una pregunta de su mente ¿por qué querría él entenderla?

—De acuerdo, como podrás ver soy extremadamente guapo y tengo que mantenerme en forma para evitar que mis fans se suiciden por mi causa —Hermione hizo el ademán de irse, así que Draco entró de lleno en la historia —así que estaba corriendo como siempre por la mañana, así es Granger me ejercito a las 5 de la mañana —replicó ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione —y estaba corriendo hoy cuando casi me tropiezo con algo que había en el suelo, que terminó siendo ésta bufanda en una bolsa como descubrí cuando la abrí, así que como estaba en medio del bosque y no parecía ser de nadie decidí usarla, fin de la historia.

Hermione que se había esperado alguna historia donde él le robaba la bufanda o donde él provocaba que ella se tropez… espera eso no podría ser porque ella se había tropezado estando sola y… ¡rayos! Su historia parecía verdadera, encajaba con la de ella misma.

—Como sea Malfoy, debiste llevarla al conserje o a Snape para que pudiera llegar a su verdadero dueño —dijo Hermione recuperándose de su proceso mental —así que, ten más cuidado para la próxima vez.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, al acabar el día aún conservaba la bufanda, tenía el olor a Malfoy impregnado y no podía dárselo así a Hagrid, pero ¿tampoco lavarla?

•**,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,•**

Ésos dos fueron los primeros de una larga sucesión de encuentros, donde básicamente Hermione se encargaba de ignorar a Draco y éste de observarla a veces confuso, otras a punto de reír y las más con cara de "te lo advirtieron" parecía que en todo tipo de situación terminaban juntos.

En clase de Pociones cuando iban a seleccionarse las parejas para trabajar el compañero recién asignado de Draco, Goyle se puso amarillo de pronto y luego anaranjado y por último estaba adquiriendo tonos rojizos así que lo llevaron a la enfermería y le designaron de pareja… a nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger porque eran los últimos en ser designados, Hermione que ya estaba empezando a trabajar sola como bien le gustaba levantó la mano y objetó, pero el profesor fue determinante tenía que trabajar con Malfoy si no quería desaprobar, ésas fueron palabras mágicas y arrastró su ser por todo el aula hasta la carpeta al fondo del aula donde se sentaba Draco rodeado de su grupo de Slytherin y sus admiradoras personales, las cuales la recibieron encantadas y curiosamente los otros Sly's no la rechazaron, es más siguieron hablando en su presencia, lo cual sería impensable hacía unas semanas, unos días. Resultó que Draco era un buen compañero de trabajo, sabía qué cosas hacer y cómo, acabaron bastante pronto y el profesor les sonrió satisfecho pues habían logrado la poción mucho antes de que él lo hubiera imaginado. Hermione se levantó para regresar con sus amigos y recibió pedidos de que se quedara en el grupo por parte de las chicas y los demás asentían con aprobación, ella se disculpó y regresó con sus amigos, tratando de no crear una nota mental de que Draco no le pidió que se quedara, claro ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

•**,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,•**

—Esto es ridículo —dijo por enésima vez Draco golpeando la puerta.

—Eso ya lo dijiste Malfoy —dijo Hermione desde el fondo del armario, que resultó no ser tan minúsculo como se creería.

Era más de medianoche y ambos chicos quedaron encerrados en el armario de escobas de Filch cuando se volvieron a topar la noche siguiente camino a las cocinas, con la diferencia de que Draco ya había entrado al lugar cuando Hermione le hizo cosquillas a la pera y logró entrar, lo encontró con un cupcake de chocolate a medio comer, ésta vez ninguno tuvo tiempo para hablar, porque como si fuera una alarma entró la señora Norris maullando, como una alarma.

—¡Rayos! Filch viene en camino —dijo Draco mientras apagaba la luz de su varita.

—¿Cómo que viene en camino? ¿cómo…? —preguntaba Hermione mirando a la gata.

—No preguntes cosas tontas Granger, tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Draco mientras salía por la puerta trasera, que Hermione también conocía y lo que le indicó que el muchacho pasaba varias noches aquí, como ella —ésta puerta nos va a guiar a…

—Al otro pasillo, sí lo sé Malfoy —concluyó Hermione mirándolo sorprendida, ¿cuántas noches habrían estado a punto de encontrarse?

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al pasillo, estaban a salvo.

—Señora Norris… señora Norris ¿dónde está? —era la voz de Filch buscando a su gata, la cual los había seguido, en realidad a Draco.

—La mald… la gata va a ocasionar que nos delaten —dijo Hermione alterada, aunque no lo suficiente como para decir una palabrota.

—Tienes que ir con él, sino nos va a descubrir —le dijo Draco a la gata que lo miró con tristeza.

—Señora Norris, señora Norris ¿dónde se ha metido? —la voz estaba ahora demasiado cerca para salir del lugar sin ser descubiertos y la gata no tenía intenciones de ir hacia Filch por más que Hermione le hiciera todo tipo de gestos, algunos casi asesinos.

—No nos queda más remedio, tiró a Draco de la túnica y ambos entraron a la primera puerta que tenían a su alcance y la cerró.

—¿Qué hiciste Granger? —preguntó Draco mientras encendía las luces del lugar.

—Salvarnos el pellejo Malfoy, sabes perfectamente lo que nos pasaría si alguien nos encontrara aquí o ¿acaso le tienes miedo a un armario lleno de… uhhh tenebrosas escobas —dijo ella cogiendo una vieja escoba y sacudiéndola como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Se quedaron a la escucha, uno cerca del otro casi sin proponérselo y cuando oyeron un "ahí está señora Norris, es usted muy traviesa" y pasos alejándose supieron que era seguro salir, claro si sólo pudieran hacerlo.

—Granger… ¡Granger! —exclamó Draco para llamar la atención de la chica que estaba revisando el lugar que era más amplio de lo que se creería.

—¿Qué ocurre? No puedes abrir la puerta, ¿acaso estar en el primer puesto de ésa lista no trae super fuerza incluída? —se burló.

—Graciosa, me gustaría saber cómo vas a reírte cuando recuerdes que las puertas son cerradas mágicamente por la noche para evitar que alumnos traviesos anden por el pasadizo de noche… como tú comprenderás. Se va a abrir mágicamente mañana.

—Pero, pero, pero…

—¿Acaso no leíste eso en algún libro tuyo? —preguntó irónico Draco.

—Puertas… que… cierran… puertas encantadas… ¡por supuesto! —se golpeó la frente como si hubiera olvidado algo vital —las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para proteger a la escuela y a los alumnos se cierran automáticamente cada noche y sólo pueden ser abiertas por el conserje antes de la mañana… ¡rayos!

* * *

Quizá éste capítulo deba tener segunda parte o sino mágicamente van a aparecer muertos ¿no? luego viene el ministerio de magia para saber si fue asfixia, muerte natural o que uno mato al otro y que el fantasma vino para atormentar al otro hasta la muerte... ok, no.

Espero que haya quedado entendible, en lo personal hay cosas que no me cuadran demasiado bien pero ya quería subirlo, luego veré si lo edito un poco, me salió algo largo a pesar de intentar acortarlo por éso lo he dividido en dos partes, ya se ven más escenas compartidas, la última fue el momento que debían compartir, aunque corran riesgo de matarse, esperemos que no sino tanto ejercicio a Draco no le valdría de nada.

Si quieren que Draco corra frente a su casa para entrenar den click a review ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Encerrados

Hermione no podía respirar, literalmente. Estaba demasiado alterada como para poder pensar ordenadamente y en nada ayudaba que Draco Malfoy se encontrara sentado plácidamente frente a ella con la indiferencia dibujada en su rostro, como si nada pasara. Ella no podía respirar debido a que los pensamientos se atropellaban en su cabeza, uno tras otros, sin permitir que pudiera descifrarlos realmente, eran como trozos de canciones "Filch" "castigo" "gata del mal" "¿por qué salí esta noche?" "idiota" "malfoy" "imbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecil imbeeciiiiiiiiiiil" "¿qué hacer?" "McGonagall" "moriré" "millones de puntos menos para Gryffindor" "encerrada" "no puedo respirar" "¿por qué está tan tranquilo?" "¿por qué es una piedra?" "Sabrina" "estúpida LISTA"...

Se abrazó a si misma mientras se dejaba caer por la pared más cercana. Sin su habitual capacidad de razionalizar todo se sentía perdida, no veía la forma de encontrar una salida y fltaba poco para que amaneciera y Filch los descubriera ¿cómo lo sabía? porque era **precisamente** ese armario donde se encontraban las amadas escobas de Filch, las que cada mañana utilizaba al iniciar el día...

—Estamos perdidos —exclamó finalmente Hermione, Draco la miró sin inmutarse.

—Al parecer, no todos los Gryffindors tienen una valentía natural ¿por tan poco estás asustada? ¿a qué le temes? ¿a una suspensión? dime Granger, ¿jamás te han sancionado? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa divertida dibujada ahora en su rostro, Hermione no sabía qué era peor, esa sonrisa o la anterior indiferencia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, lo que debería ocuparte a ti es que en un par de horas Filch va a venir y tanto McGonagall como Snape nos van a sancionar para toda la vida... y sí, eso me molestaría, especialmente porque nos encontrarían aquí, a los dos solos y no faltará alguna persona sin mayor imaginación y pocas neuronas que empezará un rumor que ni tú ni, especialmente, yo queremos. —concluyó Hermione sin poder dejar de darse pequeños golpecitos en su muñeca con la otra mano, de tan sólo imaginar los rumores sentía que el ire escapaba de su cuerpo.

—Granger, te preocupas tanto por el qué dirán...— empezó Draco con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro que hizo desesperar a Hermione al punto de hacerla levantarse del suelo donde se encontraba y caminar furiosa hacia él hasta quedar frente a Draco, lo cual no le tomó demasiado.

—Dime Malfoy, ¿eres así de idiota por naturaleza o haces méritos día a día? —soltó enfurecida mirándolo enojada, era una lástima que no fuera más alta para poder encararlo frente a frente, sin embargo esto no hacía falta debido a que era tal su enojo que Draco mismo sintió, aunque no lo admitiría.

—Granger, Granger... inocente Granger —continuó Draco en un tono burlón que no logró más que enfurecer a Hermione —¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que la que ocasiona todo esto eres tú misma?

—¿Qué? explícate o creeré que tu única neurona sobreviviente por fin ha decidido morir.

—Graciosa, insisto, sin embargo no te das cuenta aún. "Mientras más te resistas, más fuerte será la magia proveniente de la lista" ¿no lo ves?

El rostro de Hermione no podría tener una expresión de sorpresa mayor a la que tenía actualmente, un pequeña "o" se dibujó con sus labios.

—¿Insinúas que esto es culpa de la estúpida lista?

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje Granger! ¿acaso quieres perder tu historial perfecto de santurrona come libros que mantienes desde siempre? —comentó Draco burlón, nunca la había oído decir una "palabrota antes" y curiosamente, le parecía de lo más... encantador.

—¡CÁLLATE! —exclamó ella furiosa ¿cómo podía ser tan sin vergüenza? ¿cómo podía actuar así? criticándola a ELLA, como si tuviera la capacidad moral para hacerlo, en serio el mundo estaba loco y ella estaba a punto de desistir del mundo.

Empezó a caminar en círsulos, lo más lejos posible de él, no podía soportarlo y a la vez no podía soportar que la encontraran con ÉL, encerrada. No quería prestar atención a sus palabras, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en... ¿tendria razón respecto a la lista? Las palabras de Sabrina no dejaban de repicar en su cabeza generando una pequeña duda ¿y si no se trataba de una simple broma como ella creyó desde el inicio? ¿y si de verdad habían existido un grupo de descerebradas francesas que no habían tenido mayor ocupación en la escuela que buscar con qué chicas debían ser amigas y con qué chicos podían salir? ¿y si ella por algún motivo desconocido había sido señalada en la famosa lista? No podía detenerse mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, tan abstraída estaba que no notó cómo Draco se sentó frente a ella observándola ¿qué era lo que miraba? no estaba realmente seguro, sin embargo, estaba entretenido con ella frente a él, quería saber si tenía potencial para poder ser la nueva novia de un Malfoy, por supuesto sin que sus padres sepan esto, su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar que estaba más cerca a sus ojos, es decir sus piernas y su trasero, los cuales estaba prácticamente cubiertos por su capa, una mirada de curiosidad se pintó en su rostro, en ste preciso momento Hermione empezó a hablar obligando que el chico cambiara su mirada rápidamente, sin embargo, no lo suficiente pues ella captó un destello de su mirada y dcidió no prestarle atención, porque ella era Hermione Granger y nunca de los nuncas y jamás de los jamaces le gustaría a Malfoy... ¿verdad?

—Si tu teoría es cierta... —empezó ella despacio, demostrando cuánto le costaba siquiera considerar esta teoría, pero obligada por el paso del tiempo.

—Lo es —la interrumpió él.

—Si fuera cierta —insistió ella ocacionando que él tuviera ganas de hacer un gesto característico en ella, poner los ojos en blanco, por supuesto no lo hizo —¿qué deberíamos hacer para que deje de ocurrir esta serie de sucesos desagradables? —soltó esta última pregunta de un sólo tirón, como si fuera una locura si quiera considerar esta idea.

—Simplemente dejarla actuar —y dejarte llevar, añadió mentalmente Draco.

—¿Y podríamos salir de este lugar sin conseguir un castigo y los indeseables chismes? —preguntó ella con recelo.

—En teoría, sí. —contestó Draco levantándose del suelo.

—¿En teoría? —bufó ella molesta.

—Sí, debido a que nunca había ocurrido una situación similar, digamos, las chicas populares han vivido agradecidas con la lista debido a que sabían precisamente con quién debían salir...

—¡Por supuesto! porque el único papel que debe cumplir una mujer es el de ser bonita, tener un séquito de seguidoras y salir con los chicos guapos, porque ese es el sueño de toda chica ¿verdad? —interrumpió indignada ella, era un absurdo de inicio a fin.

—Al parecer sí, sin embargo pueden existir pequeñas excepciones —comentó él mirándola y acercándose un poco, ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en el estómago.

—Entonces, si yo pretendo aceptar esta ridiculez y cumplo con las múltiples chicas tontas que me siguen y...

—Y pretendes que somos una pareja feliz —acotó Draco.

—Sí, eso... ¿me vería librada de esta clase de situaciones? —preguntó desesperada, pues sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que Filch llegara.

—Efectivamente.

—¡ACEPTO! —concluyó ella firme, no tenía idea de cómo pero acabaría con la magia de la famosa lista, mientras tanto pretendería que todo estaba de acuerdo a lo que esperaban de ella y actuaría así.

—Ya era hora —sonrió Draco y empezó a alisar su túnica como si nada.

—¿Y? ¿qué va a pasar ahora? falta demasiado poco para que Filch...

—Tranquila, deja actuar a la magia —le dijo él sin apartar sus ojos de ella, cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que estaba encerrado en un armario de Hogwarts con Hermione a punto de ser castigados "de por vida".

A lo lejos, los pasos de Filch se sentían por los pasillos así como su conversación con su gata y la magia aún no actuaba, Hermione estaba pálida ya por el miedo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la magia de la lista actuara de una buena vez por todas, creyó desfallecer cuando sintió la voz del conserje frente a la puerta.

—Señora Norris, hoy nos hemos adelantado,pero faltan tan sólo 2 minutos para que podamos empezar el día —comentaba el conserje mientras Hermione buscaba desesperadamente alguna forma de salir del lugar, así fue como al pasar sus manos sobre la pared que tenía atrás suyo descubrió una irregularidad.

—¡Malfoy! —susurró presurosa y el chico se acercó de mala gana para ayudarla, habían encontrado un especie de puerta que, Hermione podría jurar, no se encontraba antes. La abrieron despacio y pasaron. El sitio a dónde fueron conducidos no era tan espacioso como el armario, por lo que Hermione quedó atrapada entre Draco y la pared que tenía en su espalda, cuando quiso quejarse de esta situación Draco posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para callarla, Filch acababa de entrar al otro lado. Ella sentía sus propios latidos acelerados, por el miedo y por la presencia de Malfoy tan cerca a ella, sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí y ella moría de miedo de moverse siquiera un poco ante la posibilidad de terminar más cerca del chico y del contacto entre ellos, pues a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro no se tocaban. Por su parte Draco experimentaba algo extraño, el perfume que la chica desprendía lo había "cogido por sorpresa", no se parecía a ninguna de las fragancias que había olido con anterioridad, ni las más finas que usaba su madre ni las más vulgares que uilizaban otro tipo de mujeres que él había frecuentado. Era diferente, como ella. Él la observó detenidamente y encontró algo en lo que no se había percatado antes, el color y la forma de sus ojos y labios, ambos extremadamente llamativos al tenerlos tan cerca, no pudo contener el impulso de extender nuevamente su dedo índice en dirección a los labios de ella y tocarlos, rozarlos realmente, lo que generó en ella un estremecimiento que parecía provenir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Así se quedaron un buen par de minutos, incluso cuando el ruido de Filch y la sra. Norris ya había desaparecido, mirándose fijamente, él analizando las posibilidades de Hermione para convertirse en la nueva abeja Q. de la escuela y ella, sin entender por qué él la miraba así, por qué la había tocado y más importante aún ¿cómo eliminaría la lista de su vida?

—Hola —susurró él en dirección a ella, cargando esta palabra de un abanico de descubrimientos que estaba realizando él y de las posibilidades que se abrían ante sus ojos.

—Adiós —concluyó ella saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, aprovechando que Draco estaba distraído consiguió abrir la puerta por donde entraron y salir luego por la puerta a los pasillos de Hogwarts, caminando lo más rápido que pudo. Draco por su parte al darse cuenta de que ella lo había dejado nuevamente con las palabras en la boca sólo sonrió de lado y acarició su dedo índice con el pulgar inconscientemente, acto que repetiría a lo largo de los días sin detenerse a pensar en el motivo.

* * *

¡Hoooooooola! ¿hay alguien allí? estaba yo leyendo FF, en lugar de hacer tarea o estudiar u_u, y reclamando porque no actualizan como yo quiero cuando de pronto recordé que tengo una cuenta e historias por continuar. A pesar de que no he recibido mensajes como los que yo envío del tipo "ESCRIBE O MORIRÉ PORQUE MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO SIN UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN" decidí escribir, si tiene algún error ¡discúlpenme! lo he escrito en una hora y tengo muchas cosas por hacer, que debí hacer en 4 días de semana santa y mírenme aquí, gracias MUCHAS gracias por los favoritos y alertas, espero que les haya gustado el FF, espero actualizar pronto. Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias ¡BIENVENIDAS SEAN!

•,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,••,¸,.·´`·.,¸,•


End file.
